


Reshifted Flame or Five Times People Realized Galo was Trans (And the One Time He Had To Tell Someone)

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina is Best Girl, At the Extra, Dad Ignis Ex, Fluff, Galo is a Precious Idiot Cinnamon Roll, Good Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Lio is Horny 24/7, Lucia Can Not be Left Alone, M/M, Menstruation, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, References to Surgery, Remi is Team Mom, Slight Transphobia, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, Varys is a Bro, and a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Galo Thymos is the kind of a man that you can never really tell what kind of life he's lived; unless you take the time to ask.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Galo Thymos & Remi Puguna, Galo Thymos & Varys Truss, Ignis Ex & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lucia Fex & Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Reshifted Flame or Five Times People Realized Galo was Trans (And the One Time He Had To Tell Someone)

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for Pride Month!

  1. Remi



Looking through Galo’s medical history, Remi knows he should have done it sooner, but with how pressed they were for time and the insistence from the governor, he wasn’t able to give the records as close of an inspection as he would prefer. Still, better late than never.

_Date of birth…blood type…sex…_

_…Huh?_

Skimming through the records, he sees things he honestly didn’t think would be on file for their newest rookie.

_Hormone therapy…Psychological evaluation…_

_…Reassignment surgery._

_SKID!_

He’s out of his chair and rushing to the locker section as soon as he can, only stopping once he sees the blue mohawk of their newest member bent down while the body it’s attached to is sticking stickers to his locker’s interior.

“Thymos!” He yells out, quickly gaining the bluenet’s attention.

“Lieutenant!” Galo responds back enthusiastically, saluting his superior, “How’s it going?!”

“Explain _THIS_!” He demands, shoving a paper into Galo’s face.

Pausing for a second to read what’s been thrusted into his face, Galo quickly answers with a smile on his face, “That would be a medical file, sir!”

“And what is _on_ it, rookie?”

“…My medical history?” He answers, slightly confused.

“This says that you underwent gender reassignment surgery at age eighteen.”

“Well…” The rookie utters, uncharacteristically flustered.

“And that you went back to your preparatory course _the next day after your supervision was over_!” Remi finally explodes.

“Uh…”

“And I take it you continued work at your part-time job as well?!”

“Well, I needed money for-”

“ARE YOU INSANE?!”

“Uhhhh…” Galo gets out, too confused to make actual words.

“You clearly didn’t give your body enough time to recover after your procedure!”

“Look, it wasn’t that bad,” Galo tries to explain, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “I mean, yeah, all the stretching at work was hell, but if you have a strong enough spirit-”

“Or no common sense!”

“Well-”

“And your employer and instructor just _let_ you come in?!”

“Sir, are you alright?”

“No, no, I’m not!”

“I’m…sorry?”

“Not as sorry as those two are going to be! As for you…”

Galo gulps, expecting some kind of referral.

Not a hand on his shoulder.

“If you try to defy a medical order and continue working,” Remi lectures him, “then you’re only putting yourself and this team in more danger, as well as any people in danger. You need to take time and care for yourself as well as anyone we’re trying to save, understood?”

“Um…”

“Just take it easy when you need to, alright?” Remi finishes, sighing softly.

“I can’t just sit around if there are people to save! My burning soul would never allow that!” Galo protests once he finally gets his bearings on the situation back.

“Then you can expect Lucia to tranquilize you if you try coming to work when you’re not fit for duty.” Remi promises, lightly flicking Galo’s forehead.

“She can try, but my spirit would evaporate any chemicals she tried to stick in me!”

Shaking his head fondly at Galo’s antics, Remi moves off and starts to head back to the rec room before he remembers something else.

“And take it easy on your arm, third-degree burns aren’t something you can just shrug off.”

“Yes, sir!” Galo salutes back to him.

Heading back to his spot on the couch and hopefully enough coffee to keep up with the rookie, Remi thinks that there really is nothing in the files that can help him make sense of Galo Thymos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  1. Varys



Varys makes it a point to get to know everyone that joins the team.

So when he invites Galo over to do some free throws at the hoop, he’s happy when the new guy says yes.

Even if he has to explain how it works.

“I can’t believe you never played basketball before!” He says incredulously, “With how bouncy you are, I figured you would have at least thrown a bank shot once in your life!”

“Hey,” The rookie shoots back, “I had other things to focus on, so I didn’t really make time for sports!” The newbie pretty much pouts.

“Still, none of the kids in your class ever invited you to play with ‘em?” He asks, trying to find a reasonable explanation for the completely important problem.

“Eh, I never really got along with anyone in class before,” The matoi enthusiast replies nonchalantly, starting to lift his shirt off in preparation for sweating, “The others didn’t really get me.”

“Because of the yelling or the hyper-fixation on weird stuff or…” He lets the question dangle off, because this is the first time he’s been close enough to Galo being shirtless (which seems to be a pretty regular thing for him) to get a good look at his chest.

Including the scars under his pecs.

Oh.

“So…” Galo questions, oblivious to Varys’ newfound state of understanding, “How do we play this game of baskets and balls?!” He asks excitedly.

Smiling, Varys puts an arm around the kid’s shoulders and leads him to the hoop.

“Well, for starters, don’t call it that.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  1. Aina



Life is misery.

Whatever divine power that created life only made women to watch them suffer.

They have to carry the babies, make milk for the most likely ungrateful brats, get paid 80% percent of a man’s wages and then the men think they have the right to complain about dinner.

_Fan-freakin’-tastic._

Oh, but worst of all, oh, the freakin’ worst just has to be Mother Nature’s little gift every month.

And Mother Nature was feeling _pretty generous_ this month.

While she mulls over the benefits of dying young curled on her side on the couch, Aina barely registers Galo coming in with a skip in his step until he calls out, “Morning!” in his stupid, loud voice.

And she knows it’s not nice, but she’s entirely justified to turn her head over and give him a glare that could unnerve even the captain and tell him, “ _Leeeeeaaavvvveeee, you filthy penis dangler.”_

And the idiot actually takes the hint and starts to back up away, slowly to another part of the building.

Turning back around to continue wallowing in her own misery, Aina presses her face deeper into the couch, trying to will lightning to come and strike her down.

_Rustle, rustle._

Looking up at the noise that won’t stop, she sees Galo beaming down at her from behind the couch, a chocolate bar and some pain relivers in his hands.

“…You are a credit to your sex,” She acknowledges, snatching the items from his hands.

“Bad one this month?” Galo asks, smiling sympathetically.

“You have no idea.”

“I think I do, considering the phantom pain’s still enough for me to keep stuff for cramps on me wherever I go.” He snorts at her.

“…Really?” She asks, scooching over to make a space for him on the couch, lightly amused, “How bad were yours? Enough to make ‘The Great Galo Thymos’ stay home from school?”

“Never!” He shoots back, taking the offered seat, “But let me tell you, school did _not_ get me ready for the first one at the group home.”

“Oh?” She chuckles, starting to dig into the chocolate, “Do tell.”

“Ugh, fine,” He relents, “So, it was the summer of sixth grade…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  1. Lucia



Well, she’s seen worse apartments.

Sure, it’s not messy, but Galo REALLY needs to unpack his stuff at some point.

Because if he did, Lucia might not have found his old photo album, which in turn, means potential blackmail for candy.

Skimming through it, she passes through Galo’s baby years, and is slightly surprised by toddler Galo being toted around in poofy little dresses and hats at formal events, hair styled into various pigtails and braids.

Maybe she missed something in the baby photos, or Galo’s mom really didn’t have any sense of baby fashion, or…

_It’s a Girl!_

Is printed on the balloons for the day Galo was born.

“Lucia?” The bluenet in question calls out, “Are you almost done in the bathroom, the show’s ready!”

Trying to scramble the book back to where she found it before Galo realizes that she’s not in the bathroom, she accidentally tears a page a bit just as Galo enters the room.

“…”

“…”

“…Look,” She starts, “Good blackmail is hard to come by these days.”

“…”

“I can fix it! Just, get me some tape or something, and…”

“Please just tell me it wasn’t anything important.”

“Uhh…I think it was a relative’s wedding.”

“Oh, okay; nothing big!” And he comes over to take the book from her, pausing when he gets a good look at a younger him getting cooed over by his parents.

“Yeah…” Lucia pipes up, snapping Galo out of his funk.

“My parents used to make me wear stuff like that too.” She admits, smiling in understanding.

“Ughh, don’t get me started,” Galo moans, “Those stupid things made me feel like I was sinking in taffeta!”

“And the shoes were impossible to walk around in.” Lucia agrees.

“I nearly bit my own feet off to get out of those!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  1. Ignis



“Look, I-Hey! Don’t act like you knew her!”

Ignis hears Galo saying into his phone in the bathroom, surprisingly muted.

“I’m at work, and-SHUT UP! This is what I want to do with my life, and- Don’t you _dare_ say that! Dad would never-”

Opening the door, causing Galo to just about jump out of his skin, ending the call with a, “We’ll talk later,” clearly to much protests from the other side.

“Captain!” He immediately bounces back, saluting, “It’s good to see you sir!”

“What was that about?” He asks, because the call seems to have gotten more under Galo’s skin than he’s letting on.

“Oh! That was-” Stopping his excuse flat at the sharp look the captain’s giving him, he sighs and mutters, “My dad’s mother, she…doesn’t really get me.”

_RiiinnnGGGGRiiiiiiinnnnnGGGGGG!!!!!!_

Picking his phone up again, he sighs at the caller ID and gets ready to answer it when Ignis snatches it from him and answers, ignoring Galo’s protests.

“Hello?”

“ _P_ _ut her back on the phone!”_

“Who-”

_“Please put Galaluna back on the phone!”_

Seeing the flinch Galo gives at the yelling, Ignis decides to respond.

“We don’t have a ‘Galaluna’ here, I think you have the wrong number, have a nice day, ma’am.”

Ignoring the confused questioning from the other side, Ignis hangs up the phone and gives it back to Galo.

“Put your phone on silent and get back to work.” Ignis orders, heading back to his office, not seeing the dumbfounded look on the rookie’s face as he walks out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

+1

“Mmm…mmm… _*pant*…_ ”

Is all he can get out right now because, holy shit, when did this become a make-out session?

Lio doesn’t seem as dazed, parting their lips as he takes off Galo’s shirt he’s been loaned, legs caging the still stunned Galo in.

“Lube?” He asks.

“Uhhh…” Galo responds, still unable to form sentences.

“I figured as much,” Lio says, and Galo should push that, but he can’t focus on much of anything besides Lio’s soft lips and the heat pooling in his own stomach at the moment, “Don’t worry, I brought my own.” He informs, still cool as ice.

And while he goes to get it from his bag they tossed carelessly to the ground, leaving Galo whining from the break in contact, the firefighter’s ability to think seems to have been rediscovered in pieces.

_OKAY, tonight is the night, you are going to do it with the man you love who has CLEARLY done this before, but you’re not gonna turn this into a competition against whoever else he got down with, you just need to see him, man-to-…, wait…._

“Uhhhh, Lio?” He starts in a sudden realization.

“Yes?” Lio asks, reclaiming his spot surrounding Galo.

“Before we…you know, I should _probably_ tell you something.”

“Galo, we’ve been over this, I’ve most likely seen bigger, and it’s fine.”

“No, not that…Well, kind of that, but not like that.”

“What?”

“My dick…might not be like other ones you’ve seen.”

“…Do you have a medical condition…”

“NO! Well, um, sorta…”

“Galo, just tell me what it is, it’s not like you to avoid something you want to talk about.”

_He’s not wrong._

“Okay, sooo…you probably guessed this but…my penis is kind of only a few years old.”

“…Wait…”

“I’m transgender, Lio.”

“…”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how this thing works compared to a natural one, so…I guess we’ll find out! If you still want to-MMMPHHH!”

And Lio’s lips are back on his, soft and gentle this time.

Pulling back to look at him gently, Lio cups his face with one hand.

_“You are and you are going to continue to be amazing, no matter what you’ve had to do to get to this point.”_

“…Lio…”

“Wait…” Lio questions, “How was I supposed to know this?”

“Umm,” Galo starts, confused, “I wasn’t exactly hiding it, dude, like, I have scars on my chest from top surgery.”

“I thought you just had your organs removed because you lost them in a poker game to a Russian circus bear.”

“pfft! Dude you almost had me, ha-Holy shit, you’re serious.”

“Yes.” Lio confirms, miffed a little.

“Dude, don’t hang out with Lucia anymore.”

“Anyways,” Lio starts again, trying to change a subject, “Let’s get these off now, and see how things go.”

“Oh, dude…”

“Get ready…” Lio tells him, going to whisper into his ear.

_“You’re about to help me decide if your doctor’s going to receive a fruit basket.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone's enjoyed a safe and happy June in these trying times! Remember, everyone is worthy of love!


End file.
